


Life

by innosentjinnie_33



Category: Army Wives, bts
Genre: Other, Tags Are Hard, additional tags are yet to be added, other BTS members - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innosentjinnie_33/pseuds/innosentjinnie_33
Summary: Trust : well to me it seems like any other word but to other people it has alot of meanings.
Relationships: 2seok, JINKOOK - Relationship, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Everyone, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Park Jimin, NamJin, taejin, yoonjin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well its my first time writing so thank you for droping by.

Enter the life of kim seokjin who has lots of things to do to see and to be done with it.  
Well it's just the start.


	2. Intoduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life starts now....:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a shot introduction of the people around kim seokjin.

Min yoongi 

Kim seokjin's lover that simple yet it is so complicated.

~~~~~~~~~  
Kim namjoon

Kim seokjin's step father who had married seokjin mom only because of the poor kid.  
He have one son of his own.

~~~~~~~~~~

Kim taehyung

First born of kim namjoon.Loves his father and kinda hate his step brother and step mother.

~~~~~~~

Jeon jungkook

Well a cop who saved kim seokjin life once not being able to forget about him he start searching for him.

~~~~~~~~

Park jimin 

Only friend of kim seokjin who love hims the most in this world but kim seokjin mother stoped him from meeting his son.But always meets seokjin on her back.

~~~~~~~~

jung hoseok

Hates kim seokjin from deeep down his heart the hatred had been grown so much that he thinks that he hates him but the fact is he loves him the most he just needs to overcome that hatred of his.

~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well sorry for any mistakes hope you liked it any thing you can comment and tell me so thank u for dropping by.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my language well but i can only understand english.  
> Thank you....:)
> 
> and i do not own bts or these characters it is all fictional.


End file.
